In the anti-spam industry, spammers use various creative means for evading detection by spam filters. As such, the entity from which a communication originated can provide another indication of whether a given communication should be allowed into an enterprise network environment.
However, current tools for message sender analysis include interne protocol (IP) blacklists (sometimes called real-time blacklists (RBLs)) and IP whitelists (real-time whitelists (RWLs)). Whitelists and blacklists certainly add value to the spam classification process; however, whitelists and blacklists are inherently limited to providing a binary-type (YES/NO) response to each query. Moreover, blacklists and whitelists treat entities independently, and overlook the evidence provided by various attributes associated with the entities.